


A New Blossom

by worldtravellingfly



Series: Fem!Harry One Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always Female Harry Potter, Always-a-girl-Harry, Baby, Canon-Typical Violence, Childbirth, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fem!Harry (Hoshiko), Female Harry Potter, Fluff, Harry Potter/Naruto Crossover, Invasion, One Shot, Romance, Secret Marriage, War, post—hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldtravellingfly/pseuds/worldtravellingfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Pein's attack on Konoha, a new flower blossoms. Or why certain Academy teachers and snails are great to have at hand when a crisis hits your hometown. (Fem!Harry, established relationship) [This is a T*. If you feel I should rate the story higher, please tell me so.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> Universal Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own either Naruto nor the Harry Potter franchise. Sadly, I also don't profit from writing fanfiction, except for improving my English and style. I just play around a little with a few of the characters. (;
> 
> Warnings: established Kakashi/Fem!Harry, violence, gore, childbirth (mild descriptions)
> 
> THIS IS DEPICTING A SCENE FROM THE INVASION BY PEIN SO IF YOU ARE FAINT-HEARTED, YOU MIGHT WANT TO GET BACK TO THE LAST PAGE!

\- 1 -

The day began as usual for the Hatake family. Not many knew of the famous Copy-Nin's wife, mostly due to her status as heiress to a massacred clan from foreign lands, which meant she officially continued to carry her maiden name even after their wedding, but she was an actual living, breathing human being. Many of Kakashi's acquaintances had thought her a figment of his imagination at best when he had begun to talk about his recently-acquired girlfriend (much to his ire), so he hadn't bothered to try convincing them of his current 'shackled and chained'-status.

Either way, the silver-haired Jōnin woke first, smiling slightly as he observed his sleeping wife. It was one of the reasons why he usually arrived late to morning appointments if possible. Her toned arms encircled his slender waist, while her head rested on his bare, muscled chest. One of his hands rested on the distinct extortion of her abdomen, the other absentmindedly running through her mesmerizing red hair.  
Underneath his fingertips, Kakashi felt their child move lazily, most likely asleep as well. This thought caused a slightly panicked, but mostly amused upwards twitch of his masked lips.

A moment later, Hoshiko began to wake too. Her long eyelashes fluttered against her creamy skin before revealing semi-alert cinnamon-hazel eyes, liberally flecked with emerald green. It was rare for them to be presented with opportunities to wake together, especially now that war rose on the horizon.

Maybe it should have been an omen.

However, instead of suspecting any of the upcoming events, Hoshiko gently entwined their fingers over her huge belly, simply enjoying the chance to share this moment together with her husband. Kakashi was gone a lot, so the petite woman took what happiness she could get her hands on. "Good morning, Anata (1)," the redhead whispered against her Jōnin's now de-masked lips.

"Good morning to you too, koi (2). How is the pup?" he asked, following their new morning routine.

"Just as energetic as ever. I can't wait to greet him or her!" Hoshiko assured her husband, grinning playfully with a hint of seriousness. Her long-awaited pregnancy got increasingly harder to endure, especially around this time of the year, due to the hot, humid weather Fire Country was named after.  
Kakashi chuckled in amusement and kissed her until she was slightly more awake.

They regretfully left the comfortable, warm bed for the kitchen and bath respectively. Hoshiko cooked breakfast and prepared a bento (3) for each of them as they had their busy jobs to look forward to. Today, the Hatake's wife was scheduled to help out in the Academy, holding a lecture about various poisons and the importance of simple first-aid in the field. This way, Umino-san hoped to entice more of his students into pursuing careers in the medical field (or at least further develop their weaponry skills). After all, they would need capable medics, especially during these upcoming hard times. All signs pointed to another war, unfortunately, and the compassionate teacher wanted to prepare his students for every possible eventuality.

At the moment though, the unlikely married couple enjoyed their breakfast together, exchanging smalltalk as they did, while guessing when Naruto would return from his training trip with the toads.

A few moments later, their dirty dishes began to clean themselves while Hoshiko dressed for teaching small children. Kakashi sighed resignedly, preparing himself for the day. It looked to be rather uneventful (if not to say boring).

How wrong he was.

xxxXxxx

When Hoshiko returned to the kitchen, nightclothes exchanged for a simple green kimono with colorful lilies painted on the cloth, the couple left their home together. Kakashi walked his petite wife to the Academy building. Despite her early arrival she was not the first one there. Umino Iruka-san greeted the Hatake couple politely. The legendary one-eyed shinobi gently kissed her before leaving in a swirl of leaves towards the Hokage Tower.

Hoshiko smiled at the brunette chūnin who sported a hilarious expression of incredulous astonishment. "How are you today, Umino-san?"

"Please, just call me Iruka, Black-san. I'm fine, thank you," the brunette replied with a small smile.

She grinned at him, a hint of mischief glinting in her unusual eyes. "Please do call me Hoshiko, Iruka-san. Why don't we get this show on the road?"

Already suspecting that the surprisingly demure, quiet exterior hid a mischievous prankster, the uniquely scarred chūnin politely led the way to his current classroom.

\- 2 -

When the first attack wave hit Konoha, Iruka and Hoshiko were just quizzing the surprisingly attentive students about various points of the aforementioned woman's lecture on poisons. (Specifically the correct safety measures necessary to avoid injury to themselves when using different types of poisons.)  
The sirens sounded, alerting everyone, from civilians to the Hokage, in Konoha of an invasion taking place. Usually this meant they were to seek shelter in the mountains surrounding Konoha, but it quickly became apparent that such a thing would be extremely foolish, considering the various fights in different areas of the village as well as the massive collateral damage and flying debris from damaged buildings.

Hoshiko quickly conjured up a dome-like structure in order to protect the Academy from attacks aimed at the building as well as the present children, acting mostly on instinct. Meanwhile all teachers gathered their students in safe(r) places so they at least had a chance at surviving the invasion, just in case the shield would be forcefully taken down or fall automatically when her strength left.

In the meantime, Hoshiko concentrated solely on the need to protect these children, although her fluctuating magic (due to the progressed pregnancy) demanded a high toll from the redhead, body and mind. She only hoped it would hold until the most dangerous part of this attack was over, so that they could actually risk the way to the shelters.  
Sweat began to gather on her temple, slowly dribbling down her face, while she continuously channeled her magic into the intangible barrier, trusting Iruka-san to keep everyone as safe as possible while she determinedly protected the Academy from outside harm.  
Unfortunately, the redhead knew she could not hold the shield-charm for much longer, her strength as well as magical reserves waning quickly.

Suddenly the marital bond, which had been established between Kakashi and her on their wedding day, resonated deeply within her. Even the frightened, yet awed kids could see the effect this unusual event had on her magic as it brightened so much so a golden sheen became visible around her and then dimmed quite a bit before balancing out once more, vanishing into invisibility. Although the golden hue of her inner power did not increase much, indicating the heavy hit on her focus, before it vanished once more.

Iruka-san worriedly sent her concerned glances every five seconds, whilst attempting to calm the panicking children.

A minute later, two at most, her unique eyes snapped up impossibly wide, a lone tear rolling down her cheek, a gasp escaping her pink lips as she felt the special bond snap irreparably. Hoshiko doggedly held on for as long as she could, somehow managing to warn Iruka-san through her tightly gritted teeth before her world faded into black nothingness.

xxxXxxx

Slowly Hoshiko returned to consciousness. She noted the stabbing pain in her back and the dull ache in her left leg. Carefully, cautiously, the young woman opened her heavy eyelids. She was surrounded by rubble. Apparently Iruka-san had landed not too far from her, but most of the kids were okay. A few seemed injured, although it could have been worse. Much worse.

At least none seemed to have died from the strayed attack which hit the building before the redhead had blacked out.

Then Hoshiko noticed the heavy mini-boulder lying on her crushed left leg. Her foot felt quashed, straight up to her knee. A small, hastily muffled scream escaped her only a moment later as she seized up and felt a rush of liquid trickle down. Blanching, the battle-hardened kunoichi quickly considered what to do in this unfortunate situation. She knew there was no way she would be able to lead anyone to the hidden shelters, much less fight to defend the barely-trained children.

Distantly the sound of an ongoing fight could be heard.

Expectantly the traumatized kids looked for guidance to the injured, waylaid women. "Okay, I want all of you to go to the shelters. Whatever you do, don't stop until you're there. Don't look anywhere but at your goal. No matter what you may see. Understood?" Hoshiko ordered strictly, doing her best to ignore the ever growing pain in her back. Surprisingly she managed to keep the strain out of her voice.

The assembled kids nodded a confirmation, too frightened to protest out loud.

Thank Merlin for small mercies, the young woman thought, relieved. "Good. Take whoever can't walk on their own and help them move there. Keep to the shadows as much as possible. Don't make yourselves a target. Just focus on getting to safety. Takashi and Horiko are your leaders for this mission. Now go!"

Thankfully none of the frightened students protested or asked if their original teacher or she was coming along. At least they knew enough about warfare that she had become a liability. Hoshiko did not desire a long discussion with traumatized civilians who threw a temper tantrum.

Slowly, Iruka-san managed to get himself free from his own hole in the wall, or rather what was left standing of it. He cautiously crawled over to her, knowing something was wrong since she would have accompanied the children otherwise.

"Iruka-san, there is a first-aid kit in my purse. Please take it out. Do you have any experience -" she took a deep breath to better endure the blinding pain from what the fierce redhead suspected were contractions " - with first aid?"

The brunette teacher nodded reluctantly, albeit listening to her orders without question. "Nothing much, just scratches or shallow cuts. The basics."

"No matter," Hoshiko dismissed with a wave reminiscent of her seemingly lazy husband, "I need you to leave the debris where it is right now, I've got a worse problem."

"What happened?" Iruka-san inquired immediately, worry for her ringing true in his voice.

"Kaka- My husband is dead," she barely gasped out, seizing up again as another contraction washed over her, "and I'm going into premature labor. My Mahou reserves are very, very low right now. Are you prone to fainting?"

"Not usually?" Iruka-san squeaked in response, sounding quite faint. He had stuck his whole, mainly unwounded arm into her small purse, nearly frantically rummaging through it until he found the items she had requested.

At this, Hoshiko stalled her inner panic-attack from breaking to the surface, feeling minimally better. "Good. I -" another contraction hit her like a sledgehammer " - want you to catch when it's time."

Fortunately, he must have heard the underlying note of hysteria in her voice though, because the Academy teacher nodded solemnly. At least, the brunette had calmed down somewhat.

Then he dutifully followed her panted instructions regarding to what he was supposed to do during her labor. Hoshiko had enough magical power left to clean, sterilize and soften the uneven ground she lay on. Following that, she conjured a blanket to keep her baby from accidentally getting hurt by the many sharp objects surrounding the two adults. Finally, the redhead sipped some Strength Solution, a bit of her emergency Blood Replenisher and a Pain Relief potion not harmful to pregnant women.

Until it kicked in she would just have to bear the pain like a big girl, gritting her teeth so as to not alert others to their location.

xxxXxx

Iruka worriedly glanced at his temporary colleague. Black Hoshiko was an enigma to most inhabitants of the village, as far as they were even aware she lived in Konoha, but the kindhearted woman had gained his sincere respect by her selfless actions today.  
No matter what anyone may say, this woman was strong in her own right. He would gladly get to know her better, maybe befriend her even, but that had to wait for another day.

xxxXxxx

An eternity (fifteen minutes) later, Ebisu-san and Sarutobi Konohamaru-kun found Iruka-san whose hand was on the verge of being broken by a certain deceptively dainty woman.

"Konohamaru! Ebisu-san! Are you okay?" the scarred brunette asked concerned, ignoring his crushed bones with practiced ease.

Both males nodded. "Konohamaru-kun saved me. This is nothing bad. Do you need help here?" Ebisu-san replied calmly, quickly cataloging what his senses told him.

Hoshiko panted through the pain, but gave a short affirmation. "Kid should probably search for a medic. Neither of us has much experience in childbirth, much less premature labor," the young woman managed to get out through her teeth. Somehow, Iruka-san had found a ruler on which she could bite in case she needed to.

Konohamaru-kun agreed to search for the closest medic and ran off after gently lowering his injured sensei to the ground. The sunglasses-wearing men quickly relieved Iruka from having his poor hand squished so that the chūnin would be able to gather the right supplies for the birth.

In the meantime, the aforementioned brunette expertly sterilized one of his kunai, knowing they unfortunately didn't have anything else except shuriken which were even worse to cut umbilical chords with. Then he rummaged around to find some useable, dulled ninja wire, which he also washed with the alcohol.  
Meanwhile Ebisu tried to reassure a silently crying Hoshiko, so that her risk of dying of blood loss sank to somewhat acceptable levels.

Instinctively, the young woman knew it was time to begin pushing, surprising both shinobi when she suddenly bore down. Her pained screams, which escaped from behind the wooden ruler, echoed loudly in their ears.

'Hatake is lucky to be dead already. I'm not quite certain what she would do to him now,' Iruka thought with a sweat-drop when Hoshiko began to cuss worse than any old fish-wife.

Konohamaru-kun returned in-between contractions, followed by a white-green snail. It talked, asking what exactly was wrong.

"Black-san is having her baby early and we can't move her because her left leg is crushed," the brunette chūnin summarized quickly, bluntly. He knew there was no room for beating around the bush. "We gave her something for pain relief, against the blood loss and for more strength. She just started pushing."

Somehow Hoshiko didn't really think it too absurd that a strange male (barely an acquaintance) stared at her vagina while a snail sort of acted like her midwife. Honestly, she really didn't care too much at the moment, so long as her baby was still okay.

"How far along are you?" the snail asked calmly, her voice soothing.

"Eight months, just about," the redhead managed to get out.

Initially, Konohamaru-kun had turned extremely green when he caught onto what was going on but nevertheless dutifully stood guard over the quartet.

xxxXxxx

None of them noticed time pass by. Just the strange green phenomenon broke their focus for a moment, albeit only shortly. The faint sound of the fighting had faded long ago. The snail ignored everything else in favor of saving both mother and unborn child.

Hoshiko was eternally grateful for pain relief potions and her proficiency at brewing them. Without them, she would have given in to sweet, sweet oblivion ages ago. Iruka-san continually encouraged the petite woman to keep going, while Ebisu-san chivalrously allowed her to break his hand while she screamed mindlessly in pain.

Some minutes later, after the green haze cleared, they heard loud cheers coming from far away. Around this time, they were found by an exhausted Tsunade-sama who actually looked her age for once, proving how much the fight had cost her. The legendary medic took over for her summons' clone, gently helping the baby along in order to preserve some of Hoshiko's slowly dwindling energy.

Five very stretched minutes afterward, loud infantile wailing blocked any other noise, loudly ringing in their ears. Hoshiko gladly collapsed against Iruka-san who had assisted Tsunade-sama in cutting the umbilical chord of the newborn. Konohamaru-kun bounced up and down in celebration, but didn't dare to turn around, especially with the all-penetrating scent of blood all around them. Ebisu-san smiled tiredly, while Iruka-san grinned crookedly.  
The red-haired kunoichi was crying, her emotions all over the place.

Tsuande-sama quickly checked the newborn over, deeming the child healthy enough. Then she gently cleaned it before handing it over to the exhausted mother with a small, genuine smile. The blonde Hokage knew about the marriage of the legendary Copy-Nin to this strange Kekkei Genkai-carrying kunoichi from foreign lands. She had laughed long and hard about his hilarious story when Kakashi-kun told her no one believed him about being in an actual, serious relationship with someone.

"Your daughter is quite healthy, but make sure she gets her shots whenever possible. You did wonderfully," the Senju heiress declared almost giddily.

Hoshiko gratefully accepted her tiny, wailing daughter from the Slug Princess who had dressed the newborn in the recently-bought clothes (which her purse had also coughed up). The small baby calmed instantly as she felt her mother's soothing embrace.  
Although her skin was red and wrinkly and she closely resembled a fur-less rodent, the red-haired kunoichi thought her daughter perfectly beautiful just like this. On top of her little head sat a light fuzz of hair, already defying gravity to the best of her ability like a certain Jōnin's.  
The new mother shakily reached out, carefully tracing her baby's features. One small fist captured her wandering finger, evoking an exhausted smile from the still crying, tired woman.

"Kiku," Hoshiko breathed out, almost inaudibly, while she memorized the newborn's features. She never wanted to forget this moment, engraving it into her mind. "You're my sweet little flower, aren't you?"

In the meantime, the white snail healed her leg so it wasn't in immediate danger anymore, although the redhead barely noticed thanks to her distraction. She had eyes solely for the living, breathing miracle cradled in her shaking arms.

Tsunade-sama grinned at the young mother, having gotten to know the woman through Kakashi. "Congratulations, Hoshi-chan. It's a beautiful name for a pretty girl."

Iruka-san and Ebisu-san readily nodded in agreement, both men smiling at the little bundle.

"Why a flower though?" Konohamaru-kun asked curiously, also peering at the sleeping child. His curiosity shining through, keeping the exhaustion at bay for now.

After hearing his question, the sole redhead present smiled wistfully at her unexpected helpers. "It's tradition. All girls are named after flowers in my family. I was named after the stars and the amaryllis flower, my mother lilies and my aunt petunias," Hoshiko explained tiredly, although mainly happy. Then she finally gave into the temptation to rest, knowing the worst was over for now.

\- 3 -

Not too long afterward, the young woman woke again, this time in a medical tent. Next to her cot stood a small bassinet. A familiar silver-haired man sat by her bedside, tenderly holding their new baby girl. Hoshiko choked on her breath, not quite able to believe her eyes. His head snapped up and he gave her a huge smile, gently wiping away the rebellious tears escaping her composure.

"What...?" she whispered, feeling quite incredulous and as if she had been trapped in a dream.

"That green light - it brought everyone back," he explained bluntly, sensing this wasn't the time for one of his laid-back, lazy responses.

Hoshiko reached shaking hands out, needing to touch, to confirm, that he was real. Kakashi gently sat down next to her, relishing in the skin-to-skin contact with his wife. A spark ignited between, thrumming with life, as their bond reestablished itself. Their souls were singing with love and happiness once again whereas there had been a deep sea of loneliness and sadness before.

Both felt as if they drowned in their feelings for each other, letting the world around them fade away. However, a quiet whimper originating from between the reunited couple burst their bubble of love and silence. Hoshiko smiled at their tiny daughter as she accepted her for her long-deserved feeding. Gingerly Kakashi climbed properly on the cot behind her, already carefully steadying her still exhausted body.

Both new parents watched in wonder while their infant nursed.

"I named her Kiku," Hoshiko stated quietly, but really asked if he agreed to the name.

Her husband smiled, genuinely, easily picking up on the hidden meaning of her words. "It's a beautiful name for our cute little girl. Although next time I want to be there."

This blunt statement earned him an incredulous look from his wife who was still in pain. Sometimes he simply couldn't resist riling her up; she was much too appealing when angry, the legendary shinobi thought, smirking at her.

"Next time you get to carry the baby!" Hoshiko whisper-yelled playfully, trying not to wake anyone in their close vicinity - much less disturb their baby. Although, inwardly she conceded the immense pain was worth it to hold her little girl now. "I want to name Umino Iruka as her godfather. He helped me out a lot earlier."

At this Kakashi swiftly nodded his consent, knowing the brunette chūnin had a good heart and level head on his shoulders from Naruto's stories about his former sensei. "Anything for you, koi."

\- The End -

xxxXxxx

Dictionary: 1: Anata means something along the lines of 'honey' in Japanese. It's what a wife calls her husband. (According to my research, at least.)

2: Koi is the equivalent of 'babe', although slightly more classy; used by the male in the relationship

3: Japanese lunchbox


	2. Bloopers & Extras I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiku meets her daddy's co-workers. And Daddy's co-workers meet Kiku. Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize. No copyright infringement intended.

A New Blossom - Bloopers & Extras

-1-

\--  
BeckyJ1305:  
"Please tell me you're going to write one where Kakashi introduces his daughter to the people who didn't believe he had a girlfriend"  
\--

Kakashi looked at his adorable three years old imp of a daughter and - predictably - crumbled after a single glance at her large, emerald-green eyes. Puppy Eyes no Jutsu got him every. Single. Time. And Kiku knew it.

Sighing deeply, the tall Jōnin settled his similarly silver-haired daughter on his shoulders, despite her slowly becoming too big to ride them. (He didn't care overly much; she would always be his little princess with two tiny pigtails and a lethal pout.)

Hoshiko had dressed their daughter in a cute, blue dress which matched his Jōnin uniform, incidentally. Kiku's silver locks were tamed in her usual two pigtails. The little blossom clutched a slightly battered, silver-furred wolf plushy in her left hand and buried the other in her father's similarly colored hair.

Hoshiko beamed at the adorable picture they made together and wished them fun at the park. She also asked that they buy some groceries later on. Kiku waved shyly at her mother, before they left the rebuilt compound.

For once, Kakashi didn't read his usual literature while walking through the village, so he got the questionable honor of seeing the shocked blinks and double-checking people wherever they went. Kiku-chan giggled sweetly when a Chūnin stumbled over his own feet in shock, crashing into a lamppost and ending up in a pained heap on the ground.

Kakashi was so proud; his little girl had inherited his sense of humor!

Momentarily distracted, he only noticed his closer-in-age Jōnin colleagues when they had caught up to him.

Kurenai was attempting to do a discreet 'Kai', but for obvious reasons it wasn't working. Genma was gaping shamelessly at the little girl sitting on his shoulders. Gai was crying rivers of tears, loudly yelling something or other. (Kakashi had long learned to tune him out unless it was something important.)

But best of all: Tenzō's twitching.

Father and daughter exchanged a meaningful look, their respective eyes were gleaming with blatant amusement and mischief.

Kiku, the little, cheeky pup, asked in her most adorable, confused voice: "Daddy, why do these people stare at us like that? And why did that guy over there faint?"

Kakashi reassuringly petted her leg with one hand, self-satisfied smirk concealed behind his mask(s). "Don't worry, Musume-chan. Those people just haven't seen anything as precious as you before," he explained with a special loving note reserved exclusively for his daughter.

Kiku simultaneously shrugged and shyly shrank into herself. "Oh, alright, I guess. Can we go to the park now, please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I looked through my HP/Naru folders again and decided to post a few snippets inspired by reviews. I hope you'll like them!


	3. Bloopers & Extras II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why a black cat is responsible for tripping a princess into the arms of her prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize belongs to me. No copyright infringement intended.

A New Blossom - Bloopers & Extras 2

-2-

\---  
Elfin69:  
"This was terrific, it would be nice to see how she ended up in Konoha and how she and Kakashi got together."  
\---

Black Hoshiko couldn't help it. She really, really couldn't. There was a mean black cat sitting in the middle of the road and she could swear that old, scratchy, utterly malevolent feline was at fault for maliciously tripping her. On purpose. That's her excuse and she's sticking to it.

However, Hoshiko didn't suddenly subscribe to the superstitious nonsense Trelawney once systematically taught her Divination class. (Honest to Merlin!) No, it was uncommonly dark out and Hoshi had been on her way back home after a particularly tiring mission outside the village. So she couldn't exactly see the bloody feline until it was too late.

Thus leading her to the extremely embarrassing situation she currently found herself in.

"I'm so, so sorry! This stupid black cat tripped me! Black are so evil, especially that one. Who in the world owns a black cat anyway? That one is probably the Queen of the Mean-Tempered, Scratch-Happy Black Cats..." Hoshiko gushed uncontrollably, just further digging herself into the Hippogriff dung.

The unfortunate (and very nicely-smelling) person trapped underneath her gently clapped a gloved hand over her blubbering mouth. Apparently, the owner of said hand also had a pleasant, shiver-inducing baritone in his repertoire, because he agreed gamely: "Maa, I know what you mean."

Hoshiko had blushed to the roots of her hair in embarrassment. "Sorry about that."

"No worries. I certainly don't mind being tackled by beautiful women in the middle of the night."

This time, Hoshi blushed for a completely different reason.

\- the next morning -

Surprisingly, the shinobi with the wonderfully deep voice had stayed the entire night, holding her in his arms even. Hoshiko slowly woke to the pleasant if unfamiliar sensation of someone gently rubbing circles into the naked skin of her shoulder with their thumb. A goosebump-worthy chuckle cut through the comfortable silence, followed by a soft kiss. "Good morning."

Hoshiko smiled sleepily, simply enjoying the protective, warm embrace. "To you as well."

"My name is Kakashi, Hoshi-chan. Hatake Kakashi. And I want to take you out to dinner tonight."

That was only the beginning of their relationship though. And all thanks to a mean black cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is Snippet #2. If you want to ask for a prompt, then please do so in the review-section. I will try to come back to you ASAP. Even if it takes me a year or so. (*awkward shuffling*)  
> Anyway, I just had a practice exam in Chinese and although I botched a few parts, I thought 70% was not too bad for not having studied extensively (yet). Wish me luck for Monday and Tuesday, that's when I have Danish and Swedish finals respectively.  
> Have a great weekend!  
> W
> 
> PS: you can now follow me on tumblr as well, under the same name. Not sure what I'm gonna post there, but whatever.


	4. Bloopers & Extras III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiku-chan has a date. Kakashi kind of freaks out about it. Until he doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize belongs to me. No copyright infringement intended.

A New Blossom - Bloopers & Extras 3

-3-

Hatake Kakashi was coincidentally sharpening the edges of his kunai when his little Kiku-chan came home to change into something more appropriate for a date. Of course, Hoshiko-chan was immediately by her side, helping their daughter to get ready.

Meanwhile, Kakashi subtly scrutinized the undeserving boy who wanted to take their daughter, his only little princess, out on a date. A date! She was years, decades, too young to even think about such things, in her poor father's humble opinion.

However, instead of saying anything to alleviate the sudden bout of awkward silence, the world-renowned shinobi continued to sharpen his kunai. He took the condition of his equipment extremely seriously, after all. That it served as an excellent intimidation technique at the same time was just a lucky coincidence.

"What were you planning for this date with my cute little Kiku-chan?" Kakashi asked seemingly casually.

The idiotic boy allowed himself to relax a fraction at the nonchalant, deceptively calm tone of his voice. Obviously, he had forgotten how dangerous the infamous Copy Cat Kakashi could be, especially if his lazy, bored act vanished. Maybe he should remind him at the next possible opportunity?

"Er, sir, I was planning to take her out for, uhm, a picnic," the boy stuttered out nervously.

"Oh, and where would you take her? Is my little girl not good enough to invite to a restaurant?"

Alarmed, the enem-, uhm, the boy began to sweat heavily as the older male switched to a new kunai, while establishing fleeting eye-contact, imagining in how many different ways he could make the little dirty cretin scream if he hurt his precious princess.

The boy gulped fearfully. "N-no, sir. Kiku-chan a-admires the flowers and g-greenery at our c-clan compound, so I'm taking her to o-one of the meadows..."

Kakashi inwardly cursed to have to admit this, but the boy - a Yamanaka, apparently - was right. Kiku-chan loved flowers of all sizes and varieties, adored gardening with her mother and pressed a sample of each new specimen she came across into her Herbology book. His daughter collected flowers like other girls dolls.

Allowing himself one particularly vicious stroke with the sharpening staff, Kakashi forcefully calmed himself down.

As if arranged previously, Naruto chose that moment to swing himself into the room, through the open window, directly across from the profusely sweating Yamanaka.  
"Sensei, you wouldn't -! Who are you?"

Never had Kakashi been as grateful for his former student's tendency to ignore the boundary of one's individual sphere. A second after his entrance, the Yamanaka had to contend himself with staring right into the steely blue eyes of Konoha's Nanadaime Hokage.

"Y-Yamanaka Daiichi," the boy stuttered out, now even more tense.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. If wasn't a nice smile. "This is Kiku-chan's boyfriend," the Hatake drawled deceptively lazily, "waiting to take her out today."

Naruto stiffened minutely, circling the boy like prey. "And you allowed that, sensei? No serious maiming, no threats of prolonged torture followed by a painful, drawn-out death? Not even Konoha's most secret Taijutsu move?"

Now, that little cretin was really getting twitchy. Kakashi found he liked this new development quite a bit, deciding to generously ignore Naruto's next unannounced, inevitable intrusion into his home.  
"Well, we were just chatting about his plans for the date," the silver-haired male replied with a bored air. "He wants to take Kiku-chan out for a picnic."

Naruto flopped into a chair opposite from the enem- boy. "Is that so? Isn't Kiku-chan good enough to parade in front of the whole town? She should be treated like the princess she is!"

"Aww, nii-san! That's so sweet of you to say!" Kiku-chan declared, happily hugging her brother-figure. "But Dai-kun showed me this meadow filled with wild lilies!"

All three male eyes glared at the boy, instantly suspicious as to why he had chosen that particular spot.

"Listen closely," Kakashi stated quietly, tone very serious, "Kiku-chan will be back inside this house at nine, on the dot, or I will assume something happened and hunt you down." A certain glint in his eye hinted at the enjoyment he would derive from being presented such an opportunity. "No funny business. I will know," he warned, staring the cretin down which was quite an impressive feat for a person with just one eye.

Kiku-chan sighed resignedly, but agreed anyway, dragging the terrified boy out of the Hatake home.

Hoshiko-chan smiled at her husband, a smile that promised painful retribution should he not comply. "You will not ruin our daughter's first date by stalking them, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am! Understood," Kakashi even saluted for good measure. The last time he had ignored her warning, he had been banished to the damn couch for two months without parole. It wasn't happening again.

In the meantime, Naruto had taken the subtle hint and ran before he could promise anything of the kind. No doubt spreading the word around the village...

Hoshiko-chan smiled, this one portraying quite a different emotion. "Good, 'cause we have the whole house for us tonight and it would be such a shame to waste this opportunity..."

Hatake Kakashi thought he was the luckiest bastard to be born, ever. His insanely beautiful, smart wife wanted to make love to him. His children would not be able to disturb them. He could terrorize little boys who courted his little princess...

Life was good, for him.


	5. Bloopers & Extras IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random Reviewer:  
> "Can you do one where they all meet Hoshi but think she's going on a pity date with Kakashi or something like when they were dating?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All rights belong to their respective owners.

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All rights belong to their respective owners.

So, I got inspired. This is supposed to tide you guys over if you're waiting for an update on Beautiful Star, Petal or The Perks. The only difference to the prompt is that it is set two years after A New Blossom.

Enjoy yourselves today! I'm gonna celebrate my birthday now, W

\--  
Random Reviewer:  
"Can you do one where they all meet Hoshi but think she's going on a pity date with Kakashi or something like when they were dating?"  
\--

Hoshiko Black(-Hatake) was a truly beautiful woman. Especially if she took the time to get dressed in something other than the standard uniform. Or so Kakashi thought, anyway. He didn't care about her scars or body image issues, those things just happened to be a part of her.  
At this moment, his lovely wife was wearing a tasteful green dress. It barely reached mid-thigh and could possibly stop traffic if she wanted it to.  
Intellectually, Kakashi knew she was armed, yet it would always remain a mystery where exactly she had hidden her weapons. Truthfully, he would love to find out. Mm... A thought to save for later.  
The new prosthesis she had gotten was concealed under a low-level genjutsu, thus seeming to blend in with her skin naturally.  
Hoshi-chan hated her artificial limb, but endured its presence for the sake of walking by herself. (Kakashi may or may not have threatened to carry her everywhere. And if he said everywhere, he meant it.)  
"I'm ready," his lovely wife told him. "Where are we going again?"  
In response, the silver-haired shinobi simply hummed. "You'll see."  
Iruka-san was watching his goddaughter tonight, so they wouldn't have to worry about her or alone time on date night. The Chūnin simply adored her, despite Kiku being in her terrible two-phase.  
Kakashi smiled, unhurriedly meandering along the streets, one arm possessively slung around his wife. Hoshi-chan blushed slightly, a happy grin fixed on her face.  
They eventually stopped in front of her favorite restaurant, the Yakinuki BBQ place. Kakashi opened the door for her, suddenly feeling chivalrous.  
They were seated quickly, efficiently, although the waiter was sending them both bewildered looks. He vanished as soon as he had appeared though, so Kakashi ignored his actions.  
Hoshi-chan had seemingly decided to follow his example.

~*~

They were in the midst of a great date (and flirting like mad, under the table), when the doors to the restaurant opened once again. This time, Gai's unforgettable voice carried over to their table. Kakashi groaned. A meeting with Gai would totally destroy the mood.  
As if conjured by that thought, the Green Beast popped up beside their table. Kakashi had been in the process of feeding his wife a piece of meat who was playfully fending him off, telling him she was already full.  
"Kakashi, my Eternal Rival! Are you Threatening this Youthful Maiden?" Gai questioned in what was supposed to be a conspiratorial tone, but came closer to 'wall-shaking thundering'.  
Hoshi-chan sent Kakashi an incredulous look, followed by one that said: "Make this end or you're not getting any later." Or so he chose to interpret it.  
Naturally, this was the point the rest of the gang showed up.

~*~

Resigning himself to his fate, Kakashi scooted over. Kurenai, Gai, Tenzo, and Genma slipped into their booth. Hoshi-chan was smiling, but this was more of a polite one than the beaming, flirtatious grin he had been treated to until this point.  
"Kakashi?" Kurenai asked, pointedly nodding towards his wife.  
"What a coincidence to meet you here of all places. Today," he drawled drolly. "This is Black Hoshiko. Hoshi-chan meet Maito Gai, Yuuhi Kurenai, Tenzo, and Shiranui Genma."  
All attention was immediately focused on Hoshi-chan. She waved awkwardly at them, not quite sure how to react to their creepy stares.  
"If this guy is bothering you, ma'am, we can take care of him for you," Genma offered generously.  
Kakashi caught the mischievous twinkle in her eyes out of the corner of his. "Oh, thank you, Shiranui-san. I will keep that in mind," Hoshi-chan replied with a serious expression fixed on her face.  
"Seriously. We know he is a bit of a pervert," Genma insisted.  
"Oh, I know," the ex-kunoichi replied cheerfully.  
"But he's really a good guy?"  
This time, Hoshi-chan smiled slightly, her twitching lips giving away her amusement. "Oh, I have no doubt about that."  
Their eyes met over the table. Kakashi was not sure if he should feel offended that his friends thought he was harassing a woman in a restaurant or laugh about the entire ridiculous situation. "But you love it when I'm being naughty," the Scarecrow protested slyly.  
Hoshi-chan blushed faintly, apparently a perfectly demure young lady. Under the table, her foot was provocatively running up and down his leg. If she didn't stop this soon, he would have to get creative in hiding his reaction to her behavior.  
"So, how long have you known each other?" Kurenai intervened, before the conversation got derailed any further.  
Kakashi shrugged. "A few years."  
"And how did you meet?"  
"Oh, that's actually an interesting story. You see, there was this black cat. And it tripped Hoshi-chan. Very mean, those cats. She ended up falling at my feet, so I decided to keep her," he replied nonchalantly.  
Everyone was staring disbelievingly at him, except for Hoshi-chan. She was biting her lip to keep from laughing at his friends' behavior.  
"No, really. How did you meet?" Kurenai repeated slowly.  
Hoshi-chan smiled. "That was actually how we met. I tripped over a black cat, he caught me, happily ever after."  
Deciding enough was enough, Kakashi placed the required bills on their table and escorted his wife to the door. He wanted to fully enjoy the empty house tonight, not chat with his hilarious friends.  
Hoshi-chan waved at them from her perch in his arms, then they flew over the roofs until they were back home.  
As if Hatake Kakashi needed a pity date! Really!  


**Author's Note:**

> For those interested in my other works, I also have a Fanfiction.net-account under the same name. However, I will try to publish my stories on this site as well, eventually.  
> I hoped you enjoyed reading this piece!  
> Love, W


End file.
